


Staining the sheets...

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus is a sexy, sexy little tease...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staining the sheets...

"Optimus?" The young mech turned his head and smiled at him, optics brighter than usual. Normally he didn't smile like that... or look so well maintained, nor did he wear clothing. 

Autobots in general found clothing abhorrent. Or at least superfluous and redundant... they did not understand how even a little bit of cloth placed right could make a mech seem a thousand times more attractive. 

But there were a lot of things that the Autobots disliked. 

Like the blatant display of sensuality the young mech before him was engaging in... 

Megatron smiled and leaned back in his throne. This was proving to be quite interesting. He was not entirely sure what 'this' was, but so far it had only offered him good things. 

"Pay attention to me, sir?" The young mech sounded so sultry, so... inviting. Hardly the tone he usually used when talking to his nemesis, normally he did not use such respectful an address either. An unaccustomed treat all round, this was... 

"I am paying attention to you, lovely one." Oh he was, he was very much paying attention! He was paying attention to those lovely long slim legs that shone almost white in all their light grey high gloss glory. 

And a lot of attention to the curvy aft that was covered in sheer silver fabric... fabric that fell indecently, and rather erotically between the legs of the mech, who was on all fours. Oh yes! And attention to the too bright blue optics and the pouty kissable dermas.

Pit, he was even paying attention to the alarm lights on the slim mech's back, wondering if they would go off when he finally got his hands on him. 

When he got him to scream in pleasure instead of pain...

There would be such a difference, he was sure of it! He had been craving a chance to hear pleasured sounds fall from those luscious dermas since the first time he had gotten to hold the other's chassis close to his. He wanted to make him moan, whimper and whine... hear him beg. 

Optimus Prime, young for a Prime and so beautiful he should never have been put on the front line of anything! At first his quest to win the Allspark had blinded him too much for him to see. But as time went by... 

"You are not, sir!" The dermas became even more pouty and the mech leveled a sultry and yet accusing semi-glare at him. 

"My thoughts are wandering a little... thinking about you, about how we met. What I want to do to you." Megatron knew he was practically purring, but he couldn't help it... and he wasn't sure he wanted to either. 

"But only a little bit, and mostly because you tempt me so..." 

"I am supposed to tempt you, sir." Megaton felt his thoughts come to a screeching halt at that statement. Confusion and suspicion reared their ugly heads. 

"You are supposed to... tempt me?" Something was wrong about this, all of it... but especially that statement. 

"Of course, sir, you are dreaming about me, so I am everything you want me to be." The mech sat up and waved at him, seemingly moving away at speed, and when Megatron made a lunge for him, he found himself on the floor of his berth room. 

"Well... frag." That was... beyond embarrassing. He'd not had a wet dre... yes, an actual wet dream in vorns. "Thank Primus for private wash racks." 

And he should really stop talking to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for DeviantArt artist & author AutobotV
> 
> Beta  
> AKzeal


End file.
